Intoxicating Chocolate Cake
by blueSKIES247
Summary: Leaving him is the best thing to do. But who does the right thing these days? ONESHOT Bella is the vampire, Edward is the human.


High school is ever so boring the 19th time around.

I often ask myself: why am I still here? Why do I get in the truck every morning and drive to this monotonous school? Why do I make myself endure the torture that is uneducated science teachers and obnoxious classmates? Why do I choose to make myself insane by putting myself in a room full of blood-flowing people _everyday_?

Because it makes me feel the slightest bit human. And I would rather suffer than roam the woods like an uncivilized monster anyday.

* * *

Today is my first day at a new school. I usually don't move to a different city mid-term. I normally wait until after a four-year high school term, but after I nearly killed one of the male students who got too close to me back in Phoenix, I decided to switch school a little earlier than planned.

So here I am at Forks.

I have a nice little house here in the middle of the woods. I haven't been in this town in ages, so everyone that knew me from before should all be dead by now. Or just really _really_ old.

I enter my garage and walk past the collection of expensive cars I have managed to get over the years. They are all really pretty and fast and all, but I still like my old red truck the best. So what if it makes lots of noise and doesn't work half the time? It is the truck I used to drive when I was still human. It is sort of a mechanical miracle considering that it is well over 80 years old, but I like my truck.

As I pull into the Forks High parking lot, I could literally feel all eyes on my rattling truck. I shut the engine, grabbed my bag, and stepped out. Then I could literally feel all eyes on _me_.

Yes, I'm beautiful. I'm also a vampire so if those stupid, hormonal teenagers had any sense, they would stay away.

But of course they don't.

Before first period even started, Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela all somehow befriended me. They wouldn't leave me alone and chose to escort me through the hallways to every class. Mike always would "unintentionally" brush against my arm or "casually" put his hand around my shoulders. He was getting in the danger zone. If he and his blood didn't watch out…

Lunch was difficult. At my old schools, I sit alone, so no one would notice that I don't eat any food. But today, I was forced to sit with my overly happy welcome committee. And they weren't content until I swallowed a bite of nasty, rubbery pizza down my throat. I sure look forward to puking that out later.

I don't think I spoke much that morning. I didn't want to communicate with those stupid, friendly humans unless absolute necessary. Then _he_ walked in the cafeteria.

I smelt him before I saw him. His scent stuck out above all the rest. He was like the hot chocolate melting cake in a crowd of stale crackers. The second the smell of his blood reached my nose, I had to grab the table to stop myself to charging at him. Everyone at the table looked worriedly at me, but I just faked a smile. Holding my breath, I slowly turned around to look at _him_.

He was walking to a table with four others. There was a cute, short girl with spiked hair holding hands with a tall, blonde guy with a serious expression on his face. Behind those two was a big, muscled guy with his arms around a pretty, skinny girl. They are all gorgeous. But _he_ is stunning.

Maybe his delicious scent made me biased, but he is run-into-a-pole handsome. If I was breathing, he would have taken it away. And if I hadn't smelt his blood, I would have thought he was a vampire too. But he's human and he smells so good, I have to drink his blood…but I don't dare, he is too beautiful.

I have to know who he is.

"Um…who is that?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen…" she continued giving me a brief history of the Cullens but I stopped listening after his name. "…it seems none of us are good enough for him. But you're probably good enough, Bella. You're probably more than enough. You're so beautiful, I bet Edward will be all over you."

I smiled. Yeah, I would like that. Then I inhaled and got his scent again. I frowned. No, Edward being all over me would not be a good thing.

I turned back around and saw the cute one leaning across the table to whisper something to Edward. I didn't have time to catch what she was saying when he turned his head and looked straight at me. Everyone else at that table followed his gaze. They started talking again and I strained to listen.

"Dude," the buff one was saying to Edward, "if you ask her out, I might lose the contest for prettiest girlfriend."

The pretty girl smacked the buff guy's arm.

"There is something strange about her, though. She doesn't look normal," the tall one said.

"_You_ don't look normal," Edward retorted. The table laughed. He smiled, his eyes still on me. I couldn't help it. I smiled back.

* * *

Mike was delighted to walk me to biology. Again, he kept tried to get closer to me, and again, I backed away to avoid him, so we walked the whole way in an awkward zigzag motion.

We reached the biology room just as the bell rang. Everyone got to their seats and I stood at the front waiting for the teacher to assign me a seat. But after all the students were seated, it was clear where I would go. There was only one spot left.

Next to Edward.

Which was good because he's mighty good-looking. And bad because he's mighty delicious-smelling.

Thrilled and reluctant at the same time, I skipped/dragged my way to the chair. The teacher handed out worksheets and told us to get to work. I looked at the slides and microscope sitting at the front of our table. One microscope. That meant we had to share, which meant interaction with stunning, handsome Edward.

I could offer to not use the microscope. I'm sure my vampire vision would be strong enough to see the slides, but then that would be suspicious. I had no choice. I stopped breathing altogether, turned to face Edward. Maybe if I didn't smell him, it would be all good.

"Hi, I'm Edward. You are new here?" he asked.

Then I realized the flaw in my plan. If he asks me a question, I would have to talk. If I talked, I would eventually run out of air. If I run out of air, I would have to breathe. And if I breathe, I just might kill him.

"Bella," I stated, trying to stick with short, one word responses. I nodded to tell him I was indeed a new student.

"Well then welcome to Forks High. Although I don't know why anyone in their right mind would move here. Nothing ever happens in Forks."

I just smiled.

He scratched the back of his neck in the awkward silence and pulled the microscope and slides closer. "Let's get started then."

The whole lab went okay since I had limited times of necessary speaking, and at those times, I only had to mutter "interphase" or "anaphase". Well, except for when he went to grab the microscope from me, and his hand brushed against mine. I quickly pulled back, but I'm sure in that millisecond our fingers were touching, he felt my icy cold skin. He gave me a questioning look but said nothing.

Edward is pretty smart and I've been through high school 18 times already, so we finished well before everyone else. That meant striking up a conversation.

Oh boy.

"So…are you liking Forks?" Edward asked me casually.

I shrugged. He looked disappointed at my lack of conversing, so I decided to risk smelling his scent and talked. "I hate rain and cold and wetness, but I can't go out in sun so Forks works. Ha, that rhymed."

While he laughed, I gripped the sides of my chair and inhaled, working hard to restrain myself.

"Wait, why can't you go out in sun?"

"Uh…" Wow, did I really let that one slip?

"Are you like a vampire or something?" he teased.

I chuckled at the irony, "Yeah, of course I am."

We chatted a bit more and I started relaxing a bit more. Unbelievably, I was getting used to his irresistible fragrance. It was like getting in a freezing cold swimming pool. Unbearable at first, then you ease in one toe at a time and slowly submerge your body, slowly getting used to the cold. The longer I was with Edward, the easier it got. But I knew the second I was away from him, I would lose any control I gained. It would be like starting a new slate every time.

Which is why a relationship would be impossible. But who's talking relationship? I am so silly. I'm too old for a high school crush.

"So who were those people you were sitting with at lunch today?" I asked. I didn't listen to Jessica, so now I wanted to give cute girl, tall guy, pretty girl, and buff guy real names.

"Oh, them…it's a sort of a clique I guess. A posse. A gang. The Cullen Hale Tribe. Whatever. The short girl with the spiked hair that looks like a pixie? That's my sister Alice. The huge guy who looks like he's on steroids? That's my brother Emmett. The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Our parents were friends so we have all been friends since forever. And somehow, us five became school royalty. I'm not sure why. Apparently we're all so gorgeous, it intimidates people."

I laughed. I could see that.

"Although," Edward grinned at me, "I think _you_ top our looks by far."

"Thank you," I said politely. But it's hardly fair for Rosalie and Alice to compete against my looks. I'm a vampire. That's cheating.

It was then that I noticed the rest of the class seemed to be finishing up as well. In fact, they were all watching Edward and I. The girls had a look of defeat on their face, like they all believed they had a chance with Edward and I just ripped that dream into shreds. The guys had a look of annoyance, like a beautiful girl walks through their school so _of course_ Edward Cullen would get her.

I smiled, for I found this slightly hilarious.

* * *

I was happy school ended. While talking to Edward was like heaven, not drinking his blood was like hell. Just as I turned into the forest pathway that leads to my house, my baby decides to stop working. I guess my truck finally got too old. It's just inconvenient because now I will have to push the truck all the way back to my garage.

I get out and rolled up my sleeves, ready for some intense vampire heavy truck-lifting when headlights beamed from behind me. I turn around to see a Volvo pull up beside me.

The window rolled down to show Edward's beautiful face, "Need a lift?"

"No, it's okay." I tried to lean casually against my truck. His scent was coming to me again, as strong as ever.

"i think your truck is dead, Bella."

"I know…"

"How are you going to get home?"

"Walking." I didn't tell him that I could run as fast as his car.

"Nonsense!" he got out of his car, came around, and opened the passenger door, "Now in you go, Madame."

"Seriously, Edward. It's alright. Don't bother yourself."

"But I want to bother myself. I…I think I like you."

The only thing worse than a hunter in love with her prey, is a prey in love with his hunter. Can't he see I'm a monster? Obviously not, because there he was, still standing there, with that genuine, oblivious smile on his face.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll admit it, I think I like you too. But we can't be together, Edward. We can't ever be friends. You don't know who I am. You don't know _what_ I am."

"…I don't understand what you are saying. What do you mean we can't be friends?"

"I'm dangerous. And if you were smart, you would stay a safe distance away."

Instead, he walked closer to me. His smell was burning me, my throat felt on fire. I was visibly shaking from head to toe. All my years of self-control practice were being tested at that moment.

Edward watched my mini spasm and gave me a strange look. "What's wrong?"

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." I took in more deep breathes, each time the burn was slightly less. I was still suffering, though.

I made up my mind. I had to leave. I couldn't stay in Forks, not with Edward around. I'm a vegetarian vampire, I haven't killed a human in decades…and I won't start now.

Yet, at the same time, I couldn't leave Forks. Not with Edward still here. Somewhere between the spying from across the cafeteria and the unbearable burning sensation his scent gives me, I fell in love with him. And it's only been one day.

I was too distracted by his smell that I noticed too late when Edward reached for my hand. Once again, he felt my cold marble skin. This time, he drew back in surprise.

"Your hands are always so cold," he said. Before I could take a breath to reply, he went back to his car and came back with his jacket in hand. "Here."

"Thanks." I politely took it and put it on, even though it won't be warming me up at all.

His jacket smelt like him too. It was intoxicating.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" he offered again.

I looked at his car with the open door.

_Don't get in! _I silently screamed at myself. _The second I step in the car, I am going to make both Edward's life and my life a heck of a lot more complicated than it needs to be. I'm a vampire, I'm a soulless monster. He's not. I will not drag him down with me._

Leaving him is the right thing to do. But who does the right thing these days?

"Actually, that would be great." I retrieved my bag from my truck and got in the passenger seat of his car. Edward looked ecstatic.

"So," he said as he climbed in to the driver's seat, "I guess this means we're friends then?"

"Yeah. Maybe we _can_ be friends after all."

He smiled. I smiled. The closed vehicle magnified his blood's scent, making me thirst for his blood more than ever.

_What did I just do?_

**Well, here's my Bella the vampire, Edward the human story I've been planning for like a year now. It's a oneshot for now, if I get enough feedback, I'll make it a story :)**

**Like it? Love it? Gotta have it? (haha, Coldstone's.) Review!**


End file.
